


Что ты для меня значишь

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда Джон сказал, что съезжает, Шерлок не смог признаться, что у него есть к нему чувства. Вместо этого он напился. Что произойдёт, когда Джон вернётся домой, и обнаружит Шерлока в отключке?





	Что ты для меня значишь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What You Mean to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358809) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 



Шерлок Холмс пьян. Основательно и абсолютно пьян. 

Как правило, Шерлок не пьёт. Алкоголь притупляет остроту ума и не позволяет наводить порядок в мыслях, поэтому обычно детектив его избегает. Но сегодня вечером... Сегодня вечером Шерлоку не хочется ничего, кроме как прекратить думать. Узнав днём, что Джон съезжает с Бейкер-стрит, вечером Шерлок прилагает все усилия к тому, чтобы думать стало невозможно. Шерлок спорил с Джоном, но тот настоял, что у него нет выбора; Джон решил съехать, и неважно, что будет сказано. Шерлок желает забыть, что теряет своего лучшего друга, и что снова будет один, но, главным образом, желает изгнать эти надоедливые чувства, которые напоминают о себе каждый раз, когда он думает о Джоне. А просто так они не исчезнут. Он хочет прекратить думать о Джоне, о его глазах, улыбке и смехе; Шерлок хочет перестать задаваться вопросом, каковы на вкус губы Джона.

Но всё это неважно, потому что Джон оставляет его и съезжает, чтобы снять для себя свободную-от-Шерлока квартиру для своей новой свободной-от-Шерлока жизни. О, да, он обещает, что ничего на самом деле не изменится, что он будет помогать с Работой, и что будет находиться на расстоянии одной смс-ки. Но Шерлок знает лучше. Если бы это было так, то зачем вообще уходить? Джон съезжает, чтобы сбежать от него. Сначала Джон будет приветлив в общении, но пройдёт несколько месяцев, и Шерлок поймёт, что больше никогда его не увидит. И эта мысль наполняет его паникой от злости, из-за которой, если быть честным с самим собой, он сидит в одиночестве и пьёт виски.

Шерлок хмурится. Он всё ещё чувствует пустоту от сожаления и боль в груди, когда думает о Джоне, поэтому, даже при том, что не может стоять, не шатаясь, он, очевидно, ещё не достаточно пьян. Шерлок поднимает бутылку, отказавшись от стакана приблизительно двадцать минут назад, когда разлил виски на журнальном столике. Сделав ещё несколько глотков, он задаётся вопросом, что делать, если этой бутылки окажется не достаточно, чтобы полностью выжечь в голове все мысли о Джоне.

− Что ты делаешь?

Вздрогнув, Шерлок поднимает голову, удивлённо моргая. Когда Джон вернулся домой − и, главное, как он это пропустил? Предполагалось, что Джон встречается со старыми университетскими друзьями в пабе и не появится дома раньше полуночи. Но сейчас Джон здесь. Более того: он стоит рядом и смотрит на него с надеждой. Шерлок внезапно понимает: Джон ждёт, что он скажет что-нибудь. Но в голову ничего не приходит, поэтому приходиться довольствоваться тем, чтобы просто смотреть на его губы.

− Ты пьёшь? − недоверчиво спрашивает Джон. − Ты же никогда не пьёшь.

− Да, я пью, − признаётся Шерлок; слова произнесены нечленораздельно, но его это не волнует. − Великолепная дедукция, Джон.

− Ты пьян, − говорит Джон, широко распахнув глаза. − Я знаком с тобой три года, но никогда ещё не видел тебя пьяным.

− Я не настолько пьян, − вздыхает Шерлок. Он не может отвести взгляд от лица Джона; глаза, губы, линия шеи. Определённо, надо ещё выпить. − Хочешь присоединиться ко мне?

− По какому поводу? − спрашивает Джон, усаживаясь в своё кресло.

− Я сделал открытие, − объясняет Шерлок, делая ещё один глоток из бутылки. − Я знаю почти всё о человеческом теле. Я могу отличить ткань лёгкого от почечной ткани с одного взгляда. Я знаю, как пахнет жидкость из поджелудочной железы, и я могу даже подсказать несколько надёжных методов, как можно незаметно убить человека. Я знаю двадцать семь способов остановить человеческое сердце, но ни один из них, мой дорогой Джон, не столь эффективен, как тот, каким ты днём остановил моё.

Небольшая часть мозга Шерлока, которая ещё не совсем пьяна, вопит, что он только что совершил ужасную ошибку, но он это игнорирует. Джон уставился на него, открыв рот. Шерлок, увидев язык Джона, облизывает губы, отчаянно желая попробовать его на вкус.

− Шерлок... − Джон замолкает, качая головой.

− Я знаю, − вздыхает Шерлок. − Я не твоя сфера ни в каком значении этого слова. Не вини себя, правда. Иногда я думаю, что сбежал бы от себя сам, если бы мог.

− Шерлок, я не сбегаю.

− Ты съезжаешь, − Шерлок с таким отчаянием взмахивает руками, что чуть не попадает себе по носу.

− Ну, да, но не потому, что я тебя не люблю. И я приду в любое время, когда ты меня позовёшь.

Мозг Шерлока находит двойной смысл во фразе Джона, и перед глазами встаёт картинка: Джон стоит, запрокинув голову, и часто дышит, а он сам − между его ног. Вздохнув, Шерлок смотрит на Джона, и тепло постепенно поднимается по позвоночнику. Он должен находиться где угодно, но не здесь. Шерлок изо всех сил пытается встать, и ему требуется четыре попытки, прежде чем он оказывается на ногах. Джон встаёт, чтобы помочь. Он берёт его за руку, но Шерлок, вырвавшись, снова падает на диван.

− Не трогай меня!

Что угодно, кроме этого. При прикосновении Джона ему хочется его поцеловать, и прямо сейчас, будучи таким пьяным, он может сделать всё только хуже.

− Шерлок, не глупи. Ты не можешь даже встать.

− Тогда я останусь здесь, − бурчит Шерлок, потянувшись к виски.

Джон берёт бутылку и уходит с ней на кухню.

− С тебя достаточно, − говорит Джон, возвращаясь без виски.

− Нет, это не так.

− Да, это так, − в голосе Джона − твёрдые нотки.

− Я всё ещё могу думать.

− Это хорошо.

− Нет, это не хорошо. Я должен прекратить думать.

− Шерлок, думать − это не так уж плохо, − настаивает Джон. − Особенно для тебя.

− Это плохо, когда я думаю о тебе. − Джон молчит, поэтому Шерлок продолжает. − Я не могу прекратить думать о тебе, Джон. О твоих глазах и твоей улыбке, и о том, какова на вкус твоя кожа. О том, чтобы тебя поцеловать. Боже, как я хочу тебя поцеловать, Джон. Я хочу облизать тебя, отсосать и заставить кричать. Я хочу к тебе прикоснуться, и я хочу тебя в себе. Но ты меня не хочешь, ты съезжаешь и оставляешь меня.

− О, Шерлок, нет, − Джон качает головой. − Я... Ты никогда ничего такого не говорил.

− И как я мог такое сказать? Джон, ты можешь рассказать мне о причине смерти этого человека, а когда мы вернёмся домой, ты можешь меня трахнуть?

− Ну, это, вероятно, был бы не самый лучший способ, нет, − признаётся Джон. − Но ты, возможно, сказал бы что-то менее драматическое.

− Не имеет значения, − бормочет Шерлок, внезапно чувствуя сонливость. − Никто никогда меня не любил. Почему с тобой должно быть по-другому?

Шерлок устраивается на диване и закрывает глаза. Наконец-то он достиг того, что хотел. Мир вокруг кружится, и он не может сформировать мысль, даже если бы от неё зависела жизнь Джона. Перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, он чувствует, как Джон накрывает его одеялом и с нежностью проводит рукой по волосам.

− Ты такой идиот, − шепчет Джон. − Ты не мог быть более неправым.

А затем Шерлока поглощает тёмное и спокойное небытие.

***

Шерлоку кажется, что в его мозгу ковыряются зазубренными кусками металла. По крайней мере, всё ощущается именно так. Или, может быть, это − крошечные осколки битого стекла, колющие и режущие с каждым вздохом. Его шея затекла, а спина болит, подводя к мысли, что смерть могла бы быть в данный момент привлекательным вариантом. Шерлок пытается открыть глаза и тут же сожалеет об этом. Свет бьёт прямо в мозг, заставляя вздрогнуть, и от этого движения осколки стекла в его мозгу зарываются глубже.

Шерлок слышит с левой стороны от себя какой-то шум и снова открывает глаза, щурясь от света. Требуется минута, чтобы окончательно проснуться, и когда это происходит, он видит, что Джон сидит в кресле, завалившись на бок. Джон тихо похрапывает, и это объясняет звук, который привлёк его внимание. Шерлок хмурится, когда понимает, что находится на диване в гостиной вместо собственной кровати. Как он оказался здесь и почему Джон спит в кресле?

Последнее, что Шерлок ясно помнит: он сидит на диване, пьёт виски и размышляет. Если постараться, то ещё можно воскресить воспоминания о падении на диван и о том, как был пролит виски. Но когда Джон вернулся? Должно быть, после того, как он вырубился. Шерлок садится, и у него перехватывает дыхание, когда боль в голове наносит удар прямо позади глаз и по желудку.

− Ты как? − тихо спрашивает Джон.

Подняв голову, Шерлок видит, что тот за ним наблюдает.

− Я вернусь к тебе после того, как удалю из мозга битое стекло, − шепчет Шерлок.

− Немного чая и тост помогут?

Шерлок думает об этом, но его желудок возражает против идеи твёрдой пищи.

− Возможно, просто немного чая.

Встав и потянувшись, Джон морщится.

− Я слишком стар для сна в кресле, − бормочет он, направляясь на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник.

Джон передвигается и готовит чай очень тихо, и Шерлок благодарен ему, когда понимает, что тот старается свести шумы к минимуму. Шерлок вытирает лоб и смотрит вниз, пытаясь удержать мучимый спазмами живот под контролем. Требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что на журнальном столике приготовлены бутылка воды и две таблетки парацетамола, рядом с большой пустой миской. Шерлок чувствует ещё один прилив благодарности Джону, когда принимает таблетки. Через несколько минут Джон приносит две дымящиеся кружки. Вручив чай Шерлоку, он садится в кресло и откидывается на спинку.

− Спасибо, − тихо благодарит Шерлок. − За таблетки и миску.

Джон кивает.

− Я подумал, что, возможно, они помогут тебе удалить битое стекло, а миска − это лучше, чем, спотыкаясь, бежать в ванную, если ты... ну...

Шерлок медленно кивает.

− Я ценю это.

− Что ты помнишь? − спрашивает Джон, делая глоток чая.

− Немного, − признаётся Шерлок. − Фрагменты.

− Значит, ты не помнишь танец на столе?

Шерлок изгибает бровь, и Джон улыбается.

− Не можешь вспомнить, что было, да?

− Нет. Возможно, я был пьян, но не сошёл же я с ума. − Шерлок хмурится, глядя на Джона. − В какой момент ты пришёл?

− В тот момент, когда ты падал, пытаясь встать.

Шерлок кривится. Замечательно. Как будто недостаточно огорчений. Шерлок вздыхает, когда ставит свой чай на столик.

− Спасибо тебе за одеяло, кстати.

− Ну, кто-то должен был позаботиться о тебе, − говорит Джон с улыбкой.

− И, как обычно, это был ты. − Шерлок пытается сохранить на лице нейтральное выражение. − Неудивительно, что ты хочешь съехать.

Джон на него смотрит, склонив голову набок.

− Насчёт этого. Ты бы расстроился, если бы я решил остаться? Я знаю, что ты, вероятно, уже строишь планы относительно моей комнаты, но я подумал о своих причинах отъезда, и они больше не действительны.

Шерлок в растерянности хмурится. Не то чтобы он не хочет, чтобы Джон остался − он очень этого хочет, но формулировка довольно загадочная.

− Я... ну, конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты остался, Джон. Я сказал тебе это вчера. Это − и твой дом. Но могу я спросить, что это за причины?

Джон снова улыбается.

− Мы поговорим об этом позже. А сейчас я хочу спросить тебя кое о чём. Почему ты вчера вечером пытался напиться до беспамятства?

Шерлок зависает; его мозг вопит, что Джон знает причину. Но это невозможно. Шерлок никогда не позволял себе показывать чувства к Джону. Он нервно сглатывает.

− Я... просто захотелось.

О, да, блестящий ответ и не совсем уклончивый. Джон смотрит на него, сдвинув брови.

− Правда? Потому что я знаю тебя три года, ты вообще не пьёшь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы напиться до такого состояния. Ты говорил, что ненавидишь терять контроль. И внезапно тебе просто захотелось?

− Куда ты клонишь? − ворчит Шерлок; в его голове стучит и бьётся пульс.

− Просто я думаю, что причина есть, и я хотел бы её узнать. 

− Это не касается лично тебя.

− Это не то, что ты сказал вчера вечером.

Сердце Шерлока начинает биться быстрее, и в течение секунды ему кажется, что его может вырвать. Он с трудом выдыхает и смотрит на Джона.

− Прости?

− Как ты там сказал? Ну... «Я не могу прекратить думать о тебе, Джон. О твоих глазах и твоей улыбке, и о том, какова на вкус твоя кожа». Какого чёрта ты никогда не говорил мне этого прежде?

Шерлока охватывает дрожь ужаса. Он должен убежать от Джона и от этого осуждающего выражения на его лице. Он сбрасывает одеяло и, шатаясь, встаёт на ноги.

− Шерлок, подожди. − Джон встаёт и, подойдя, кладёт руку на руку Шерлока. − Я не сержусь. Я... вот почему я решил съехать. Я не мог прекратить думать о тебе точно таким образом, и я был уверен, что ты не захочешь услышать, что твой сосед по квартире в тебя влюбился. Это меня убивало: видеть тебя каждый день и не...

Джон отводит взгляд, и разум Шерлока затягивает в водоворот. Джон чувствует то же самое, да? Как же он это пропустил? Шерлок хмурится. Ему нужно больше данных, он должен быть уверен.

− Джон? Посмотри на меня.

Джон поворачивается, в его глазах любопытство, но теперь Шерлок видит больше, когда знает, что искать. Шерлок берёт руку Джона в свою, и глаза того широко распахиваются.

Шерлок улыбается.

− Я собирался превратить твою комнату в лабораторию, но предполагаю, что могу подождать несколько месяцев.

− Несколько месяцев? − спрашивает Джон, изгибая бровь. − А где я, как предполагается, буду через несколько месяцев?

− У меня есть сторона моей кровати, которую я не использую, − отвечает Шерлок, предполагая, что не слишком самонадеян. − Я думаю, что она тебе подойдёт.

Выражение лица Джона не читабельно, и на мгновение Шерлок думает, что, возможно, совершил ошибку. Но потом Джон улыбается и сжимает его руку.

− Мы поговорим об этом, когда я буду уверен, что ты не перетягиваешь на себя одеяло.

− О, я перетягиваю, − признаётся Шерлок, улыбаясь в ответ. − Но я восполню это, накрыв тебя собой.

− Я думаю, что это − приемлемый компромисс.

Когда Шерлок понимает, что никогда прежде не видел на лице Джона такого счастливого выражения, в его груди всё сжимается от мысли, что это − из-за него. Подняв руку, Джон гладит его по щеке.

− Ты, правда, думал, что я не отвечу на твои чувства? − шепчет Джон.

− Я... − Шерлок понятия не имеет, как на это ответить. Ему хочется сказать, что никто даже не хотел попробовать, так почему же Джон... но у него ничего не получается. Но Джон, как и всегда, кажется, его понимает, даже когда он не может ясно сформулировать свои мысли.

− Я − не все остальные. − Глаза Джона тёмные и серьёзные. − Я не обижу тебя, я не боюсь тебя, и я не оставлю тебя, даже если ты попросишь.

− Ты оставил меня, − тихо напоминает Шерлок. − Во всяком случае, собирался.

− Это было для самосохранения. Ведь я не знал, что ты меня хотел.

− Ты правда думал, что я тебя не захочу? − с любопытством спрашивает Шерлок. − Ты думал, что мне безразличен?

− Почему я? − шёпотом задаёт беспокоящий его вопрос Джон. − Ты удивительный и потрясающий, а я такой обычный. Я знаю, что ты терпишь меня, но...

− Джон, я делаю намного больше, чем терплю тебя. Даже за пределами... эмоционального контекста, ты делаешь мои мыслительные процессы более эффективными. Ты помогаешь мне понимать всё быстрее, и ты поддерживаешь меня тогда, когда мне это нужно. Ты − отличный друг и компаньон. Ты не почувствовал, что я начал видеть в тебе что-то большее?

− Ты? «Мистер-женат-на-своей-работе?»

− Разве ты − не часть Работы? − Шерлок улыбается. − Хотя, должен признать, мысли, которые у меня были о тебе, не имели никакого отношения к дедукции.

− Например, как заставить меня кричать? − Джон борется с улыбкой.

Удивлённо изогнув брови, Шерлок задаётся вопросом, откуда Джон это знает. Да, это − одна из его частых фантазий, но как Джон мог это узнать?

− Ты упомянул и об этом, − Джон деликатно кашляет.

− О, ради всего святого... что, чёрт возьми, я наговорил вчера вечером? − расстроенно спрашивает Шерлок. Именно поэтому он никогда не пьёт. Результат − ужасные признания и непреднамеренные откровения.

Наклонившись, Джон прикасается губами к уху Шерлока:

− Что-то о том, чтобы целовать меня, облизывать меня, отсосать мне и о том, чтобы заставить меня кричать. − Его дыхание посылает дрожь по позвоночнику Шерлока. − Ты всё ещё в этом заинтересован? Поскольку я хотел бы сделать то же самое с тобой прямо сейчас.

Возможно, ему стоит пересмотреть идею, что после подобных откровений может произойти только что-то ужасное. То, что Джон его хочет, далеко от ужасного; на самом деле он думает, что это прекрасно. Шерлок чувствует, как в солнечном сплетении порхают бабочки, и всё, что он хочет прямо сейчас − Джон. Наклонившись, он облизывает раковину его уха.

− Да, я всё ещё в этом заинтересован, − шепчет Шерлок, улыбаясь, когда чувствует, как Джон вздрагивает в его руках. − На самом деле я думаю, что сейчас самое время для того, чтобы ты оказался в моей постели.

Джон немного отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, а потом наклоняется, и они целуются. Это удивительно − именно так всё Шерлок и представлял. Обхватив лицо Джона, Шерлок притягивает его ближе и углубляет поцелуй, наслаждаясь вкусом и невероятным чувством, что может это делать. Разорвав поцелуй, Джон поднимает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его лицу. Джон смотрит на него с таким волнением, что сердце Шерлока начинает биться быстрее.

− Боже, думаю, что я люблю тебя, − шепчет Джон. А потом его глаза широко распахиваются, и Шерлок видит в них панику. Джон, очевидно, не хотел говорить это прямо сейчас. Но потом он видит на лице Джона решительное выражение «я сделал этот прыжок, и поэтому могу принять свою точку зрения», и тот просто кивает.

Шерлок не уверен, что ожидал, что Джон это скажет, но это не так. Не то чтобы признание не приветствуется, просто оно неожиданное. Никто никогда так не хотел Шерлока. Молли страстно им увлечена, но то, что она о нём думает, не соответствует тому, что он из себя представляет. Шерлок знает, что если бы она должна была бы на самом деле стать его девушкой, она не осталась бы надолго; никто, ни в каком качестве, никогда не остался бы − надолго. 

По крайней мере, до того, как в его жизни появился Джон. Джон, который убил, чтобы его спасти, который всегда оказывается между ним и опасностью, и который последует за ним в огонь, если он об этом попросит. Преданный, храбрый и заботящийся далеко за пределами того, что он заслуживает, Джон делает намного больше. И если есть кто-то, кто мог бы разбить его эмоциональную броню, то это − Джон. 

Шерлок смотрит Джону в глаза и улыбается.

− Я... я чувствую к тебе то же самое, Джон.

Произнеся это, Шерлок понимает, как глупо это звучит, и ощущает неловкость. Он хочет сказать Джону, что любит его, потому что уверен в этом, но просто не может заставить себя прыгнуть в эти неизведанные воды, и неважно, насколько он уверен в том, что друг поймает его с другой стороны. В его жизни все, кому он когда-либо говорил это, друг или семья, предали или бросили, поэтому он не может решиться на эти слова. Но Джон, как всегда, понимает и _знает_. Он улыбается и снова наклоняется, чтобы с нежностью его поцеловать.

− Тогда давай пойдём в постель, и ты сможешь мне это показать, − шепчет Джон, взяв Шерлока за руку.

Это − то, что Шерлок может сделать. Он покажет Джону, как сильно его любит, насколько он важен и насколько ему нужен. Потому что хоть Шерлок притворяется, что у него нет сердца и он ни в ком не нуждается, Джон знает, что это не так. Без Джона его мир был бы тёмным и пустым, а сейчас, когда Шерлок знает то, как любить и быть любимым, как он может туда вернуться? Жизнь без Джона − то, о чём Шерлок даже думать не хочет.

Они стоят рядом с кроватью Шерлока и целуются несколько минут. Шерлок решает, что любит поцелуи Джона и мог бы заниматься этим в течение многих часов; возможно, позже так и будет. Но прямо сейчас у него на уме другое, и он мягко толкает Джона на кровать. Забравшись на кровать, к Джону, Шерлок наклоняется, чтобы куснуть его шею, и у него перехватывает дыхание, когда тот стонет.

− Я должен... я должен сделать это... для тебя, − выдыхает Джон, выгибаясь напротив губ Шерлока.

− Нет, Джон, пожалуйста. Позволь мне это сделать. Позволь мне показать тебе, что ты для меня значишь.

− Только если ты позволишь и мне показать, когда ты это сделаешь, − шепчет Джон.

Шерлок кивает и наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать Джона.

Позже, когда он сворачивается калачиком рядом с Джоном, ощущая себя на краю сна, Шерлок думает о том, как хорош Джон в том, чтобы показать, насколько он любим и желанен. Он анализирует, пытаясь решить, какое из воспоминаний самое яркое.

_Шерлок думает, что это могут быть те моменты, когда Джон стонал и задыхался, сжимая руками простыни, когда он доставлял ему удовольствие ртом. Как Джон дрожал и внезапно стал очень красноречивым._

_− Я люблю тебя, Шерлок. Боже, я так чертовски сильно тебя люблю._

_И Шерлок подумал, что его сердце могло бы разорваться, потому что любит этого человека так же._

Всё ещё вспоминая, Шерлок тянет одеяло повыше и крепче обнимает Джона.

_Это, возможно, могут быть те моменты, когда Джон медленно целовал его тело, и он думал, что мог бы умереть от ощущений, пробегающих по каждому нервному окончанию. Как удивительно, он будто ощущал всё это как подстрочный комментарий Джона, который имел значение больше всего._

_− Ты такой красивый. Боже, ты такой удивительный. Я не могу поверить, что могу сделать всё это для тебя._

_Эмоции Шерлока угрожали его захлестнуть. Никто и никогда не говорил ему ничего подобного. Джон продолжил ласкать и целовать его, заглушая неблагозвучие тёмных голосов, напоминающих о каждом оскорблении, направленном на Шерлока; голоса рассеялись, заменившись на непоколебимое знание, что он любим._

Шерлок хмурится, когда его мысли набирают скорость.

_Это, возможно, могут быть и те моменты, когда Джон накормил его ланчем в постели или то, что произошло позже, когда он слизывал шоколадный пудинг с сосков Джона. Это может быть время в душе, когда Джон мыл его волосы, или массаж перед послеобеденным сном, когда Джон разминал его спину, расслабляя его так, как никто до него не делал. Это, возможно, могут быть воспоминания об ужине вдвоём или о последнем раунде любовных ласк, когда Джон наконец-то вошёл в Шерлока, нежно и в тоже же время страстно, бормоча о любви при каждом толчке._

Как он может это решить, если не знает, что выбрать?

А затем мягкие губы целуют его в затылок.

− Прекрати думать, − шепчет Джон.

− Я... Я просто...

− Я знаю, − заверяет Джон, притягивая его поближе. − А ещё я знаю, что очень тебя люблю, и не готов потерять тебя в твоей голове прямо сейчас.

Джон мягко толкает его в бедро.

− Повернись ко мне.

Когда он это делает, Джон снова его обнимает, наклоняется к нему и целует. Расслабившись в руках Джона, он зарывается пальцами в его волосы, когда углубляет поцелуй. И всё остальное уходит в этот момент, когда он ощущает руки Джона на себе и целует его. Шерлок разрывает поцелуй, намереваясь поблагодарить Джона, но теряется в его глазах, видя привязанность настолько глубокую, что у него перехватывает дыхание.

− Я люблю тебя, − шепчет Шерлок. Он не сразу понимает, что сказал. Глаза Джона широко распахнуты, и в них такая беззащитность, что Шерлок улыбается. − Я очень люблю тебя, Джон.

Джон обнимает его так крепко, что на мгновение Шерлок начинает волноваться о дыхании, и не важно, скучно дышать или нет. Когда он немного отстраняется, Шерлок видит слёзы в его глазах, но ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он наклоняется и снова целует Джона. И он решает, что это − именно тот момент, именно те воспоминания, которые он будет особенно ценить, когда они, состарившись, будут жить в деревне. Джон всё так же будет ворчать на беспорядок и эксперименты, и они будут вспоминать о своей удивительной жизни вместе. Но всего удивительнее будет момент, когда он смог заставить Джона понять, насколько глубоко его любит, впервые выразив это словами.

Совершенно счастливый, Шерлок улыбается, не думая сейчас ни о чём, кроме поцелуев Джона.


End file.
